SpongeBob Rider Decade
Based on the Japanese 2009 series,Kamen Rider Decade.When SpongeBob SquarePants finds a mysterious belt,he turns into SpongeBob Rider Decade Rider!But when he finds out there are past SpongeBob Riders,his life gets tough.So he has to fight to get his life back to normal! Episodes Rider War Let the Rider War begin! The World Of Larry Larry the Lobster becomes Lobster Rider Decade. Transcendce Larry the Lobster gives his Rider power to Patrick Star. Second Movement-Prince Qlankton Prankton gets a second chance to be Prince Rider. The Plankton King's Qualifications Plankton makes some changes to King Rider Decade. Battle Trial:Chum's World Sponge Rider Decade and Star Rider Decade has to fight the monsters of King Rider Decade. Super Trick of the Real Criminal Plankton escapes prison and returns to fight Sponge Rider Decade. Welcome to the Blade Krab The Krusty Krab turns into The Blade Krab. Blade Blade Blade Rider THIRE attacks the riders. Bikini Bottom High School's Phantom Thief Sponge Rider Decade,Star Rider Decade,and Squidward has to find a phantom thief in the High School. 555 Riders,1 Treasure All 555 Riders(past to present) has to find The Lost Treasure. Reunion:Project X The X-Men attacks the riders. Awakening:Tornado Of Souls The Tornado of Souls comes to take the souls of Bikini Bottom. Cho Den-O Beginning Squidward becomes Squid Rider Den-O. Here Comes Cho Momotaros! Hot Doger becomes a rider. Warning:Kabuto Running Amok! Clones of the riders is doing an amok! The Grandma Way of Taste Grandma SquarePants shows SpongeBob the way...the way of cookies! Idle Hibiki Patrick is stuck in Rider Form! Ending Journey The journey to The Lost Treasure ends. The Nega-World's Dark Riders Anti Race Star Bunnies, and the other Dark Riders attacks the riders. The Walking All-Rider Album All Riders gets to be in Ned and the Needlefish's new Music Video. Wanted:King The Police figures out that Plankton escaped,so they try to hunt him down. End of King Plankton is killed by Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby. Arrival of the Samurai Fighting Force This is a team-up with the present Super Sentai series:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Heretic Rider, on Call! Count Bleck opens the Heretic Rider. RX!Dai-Shocker Attack Marcus the Hedgehog becomes Kamen Rider RX. BLACK x BLACK RX Piccolo becomes Kamen Rider BLACK RX. Lase Lose SpongeBob has his car's shoelases untied so he replaces his old lases with new lases. The Strong,Naked,Strong Guy SpongeBob loses his clothes,so he has to fight in Rider Form,naked. Rider War:Prolounge All riders agrees to stop fighting each other,and has to stop Count Bleck from destroying Bikini Bottom,because the Rider Family,will end. Destroyer of Worlds The riders fight the Nega-World's Riders.Here's what happens after the battle:The Past Riders heads back to their timelines,and the world goes in peace. However evil arises at the day. Ride DAAAAHH!!! The Rabbids are known as The Race Star Bunnies, and join SpongeBob's team. Spongey tales of Rac The Ultra Evil Bikiner Rac comes to the Bikini Bottom, and tries to destroy it so, SpongeBob must destroy him. See Also SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight SpongeBob Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:2009